


El Amanecer Más Hermoso

by Shunkan_Romantica



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Okumura Eiji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunkan_Romantica/pseuds/Shunkan_Romantica
Summary: Una vez en Japón, Eiji se entera de una noticia que cambiará su vida para siempre. Sin embargo, tras enterarse de la cruda realidad, Eiji ahora se encuentra solo.Solo enfrentándose al reto más grande de su vida, traer al hijo de Ash al mundo.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	El Amanecer Más Hermoso

Eiji la veía correr, tan pequeña, adorable e indefensa, como si fuera una pequeña hada flotando sobre el campo. Él daría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, mientras que ella lo único que quería era jugar con él y estar a su lado.

Nunca en su vida pensó que sentiría este tipo de felicidad. A veces se preguntaba si todo lo que había pasado en Nueva York fue un sueño, pero cada vez que veía a su pequeña, se daba cuenta de que fue muy real.

Ash vivió, y le dió el mejor regalo que jamás recibió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera vez que lo vió, le pareció un chico más. Si bien era cierto, todos en el bar lo miraban y se dirigían a él con mucho respeto. Su tío le había hablado generalidades acerca de la reputación del joven Ash, pero él no le dió mucha importancia. Para Eiji cada ser humano era más que cualquier etiqueta impuesta por la sociedad.

Una vez se conocieron, los ojos de Eiji simplemente veían a un jovencito rubio con buen físico y una mirada seria. Mientras que para Ash, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no se dirigía a él de la manera en que Eiji lo hizo, con mucha sinceridad y honestidad.

Fue así como comenzó su historia, con un corto y dulce intercambio de palabras y un desgraciado secuestro y balacera que terminó arruinando el momento y llevándose la vida de un niño inocente.

A pesar de las trágicas pérdidas de aquel día y de los días posteriores, Ash se dió cuenta del tipo de persona que era Eiji. Nunca alguien se había acercado a él de la manera en que Eiji lo hizo. Eiji miraba a Ash por él mismo, no como las personas de su grupo, que si bien lo respetaban y le eran leales, Ash podía percibir algo de temor en sus ojos.

_Eiji fue más allá._

El joven japonés quería conocer su vida, su alma, cosa que nadie había hecho antes.

Los días y las vivencias pasaban y Ash y Eiji, cada uno a su manera, se fueron acercando poco a poco. Las situaciones de vida o muerte por las que tuvieron que pasar solo hicieron que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

_Se enamoraron._ Se enamoraron apasionadamente, y aquella noche antes de que se enfrente a Arthur hicieron el amor. Ambos jóvenes dispuestos a darlo todo el uno por el otro y experimentar las mil y una maneras de hacerlo.

Ambas almas se convirtieron en una sola.

Eiji quería que Ash vaya con él a Japón. Ash siempre se mantuvo un poco al margen de los planes de Eiji, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Por mas que planeara o deseara algo, el destino siempre encontraba la manera de arrebatárselo de la manera más cruel. Por ese motivo Ash se mantenía feliz simplemente viendo a Eiji sonreír y pasar los días a su lado. El tiempo diría qué sería de ambos, y así fue.

Tras pasar por tantas cosas intentando proteger a Eiji, el día que él fue disparado, marcó un antes y un después en Ash. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ese momento, destruyó todo lo bello que habían logrado construir, haciendo que Ash se dé cuenta de que si quería proteger a Eiji, su relación no podía ser. Ver a Eiji con una sonda protruyendo desde su nariz, débil y convaleciente, destruyó por completo en Ash la posibilidad de una relación con Eiji, de una familia y eventualmente todo. 

Su último encuentro fue lo mas doloroso que ambos experimentaron.

Los dos jóvenes queriendo protegerse el uno al otro, no tuvieron más remedio que dejarse ir. Eiji nunca olvidaría la expresión de tristeza y dolor en el rostro de Ash. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo vio tanto amor, vio su alma brillar en sus claros ojos.

Ese es el último recuerdo que tuvo de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El avión de Eiji despegó y Ash no estaba a su lado. Hasta el ultimo momento Eiji mantuvo la esperanza de que Ash vendría a su encuentro, pero lastimosamente no fue así. Eiji sabía que en Nueva York ya no había peligro, pero pensó que tal vez el joven rubio necesitaba tiempo y por supuesto que se lo daría, él estaba seguro que de alguna u otra manera se volverían a encontrar.

Se despidió del país norteamericano que le hizo conocer y vivir los momentos mas maravillosos de su vida, con fe de que volvería a ver a su gran amor.

Estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver.

De eso no tenía dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses pasaban y Eiji no sabía nada del chico.

Se sentía muy mal.

Se mareaba fácilmente y por las mañanas despertaba con unas náuseas asquerosas que lo llevaban al baño a penas abría los ojos. Si no escogía detenidamente sus alimentos, con los olores de ciertas comidas, las náuseas regresaban y ya no podría comer el resto del día.

Aun se encontraba viviendo en casa de sus padres por lo que ellos no pudieron evitar reconocer estos cambios en Eiji.

“Hijo, ya llevas mal mucho tiempo. Vamos al médico.” Su madre preocupada retiró el plato que acababa de poner delante de Eiji tras notar que el joven se llevaba una mano a la boca. Eiji intentaba disimular las arcadas que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tomo un respiro y continuó inhalando y exhalando haciendo que las nauseas disminuyan.

“No es nada, ya me va a pasar.” La verdad era que ni Eiji mismo sabía por qué le estaba pasando todo esto.

Eiji lo atribuía al estrés y a la preocupación por Ash.

Desde que regresó a Japón, Eiji no supo nada de él. Absolutamente nada.

En la universidad intentaba concentrarse pero siempre en algún momento del día pensaba en Ash y en dónde podía estar, haciendo que se sienta peor.

Intentó preguntarle a su tío pero él tampoco sabía nada. Los miembros del grupo de Ash no tenían teléfono por su seguridad, mucho menos Ash, así que no había manera de comunicarse con ellos.

Eiji era consciente que la vida de Ash constantemente estaba rodeada de gente peligrosa y situaciones de vida o muerte. Pero a pesar de todo, Eiji se mantenía confiado que Ash estaba bien. El joven era muy fuerte, Ash lo podía todo.

Aun así, detestaba no saber nada de su paradero. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, pero nadie le daba razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aproximadamente 4 meses pasaron desde el retorno de Eiji a Japón.

Hacía casi un mes que no había vuelto a sentir nauseas y su apetito retornó con una fuerza voraz. Todo el peso que perdió por los vómitos, lo gano en cuestión de un par de semanas. Su familia, en especial su mamá estaban muy aliviados de ver al joven mejor.

“Hijo si sigues comiendo así vas a subir de peso.” Bromeó su mamá mientras miraba a su hijo coger varias porciones de comida con los palillos llevándoselos a la boca a una velocidad increíble.

Su hermana lo miraba sorprendida. “Ay mamá, ya no hay vuelta atrás, esta hecho un cerdo.” Dijo levantando las cejas y moviendo la cabeza desaprobando la conducta de su hermano.

Mientras masticaba, Eiji miró a su mama y a su hermana y dejó salir una pequeña risa avergonzado. “No puedo evitarlo, tengo mucha hambre.”

“Que bueno hijo, come lo que desees, hay más en la cocina.”

Eiji sonrió y extendió en su mano su pequeño bowl de arroz hacía su mamá. “Gracias mamá, quiero más por favor.” Dijo sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas cruzó la puerta de su casa, no pudo resistir más. Se derrumbó echándose en la pequeña grada tras la puerta con las dos manos sobre su abdomen.

“Me duele.” Dijo apretando los dientes y acurrucándose en el suelo haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

La mamá de Eiji escuchó la puerta abrirse pero como no escuchó a nadie a saludar, salió a la puerta principal a ver quién había entrado. Desesperación se apoderó de ella cuando vió a su hijo tirado en la entrada.

“Eiji!” Ella corrió hacia su hijo y se arrodilló a su lado. El joven se veía muy pálido y sudoroso. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y se notaba que sentía mucho dolor. “Eiji! Háblame! Qué te pasa?” Dijo su madre poniendo una mano en su húmeda mejilla.

“Me asaltaron y me pegaron mamá…” Eiji dijo con mucho dolor. Cuando vió a su madre intentando ayudarlo, no aguantó mas y comenzó a sollozar. “Me duele el estómago mamá, me duele mucho.” Dijo presionando sus dos brazos contra su abdomen.

“Amor!” Gritó su mamá desesperada.

El padre de Eiji llegó rápidamente, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a su hijo doblado de dolor en el piso.

“Llama a una ambulancia! Tenemos que llevar a Eiji al hospital! Rápido!”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para suerte de Eiji la ambulancia llego bastante rápido. Una vez que lo estabilizaron y le tomaron los exámenes de sangre y de imágenes correspondientes, fue llevado a una habitación. Tras dormir algunas horas, fue despertado la mañana siguiente por el médico que lo evaluó. Eiji sabía que tal vez todo le había pasado por el golpe que recibió el día anterior, pero se sorprendió cuando el doctor pidió a su madre que se retirara de la habitación. Eiji miraba al doctor, muy agradecido pero al mismo tiempo bastante confundido.

“Señor Okumura, la razón por la que le pedí a su madre que se retirara es porque su condición actual es bastante delicada.”

Eiji escuchaba al doctor muy serio.

“Quería primero consultarle sobre su orientación sexual. Ha usted tenido relaciones sexuales con personas del mismo sexo?”

La pregunta tomó a Eiji por sorpresa haciendo que sus ojos se abran grandes y se sonroje un poco, pero igual no dudó en responder. La persona con la que se encontraba hablando era un médico.

“Sí, recién desde hace unos meses.” Dijo un poco avergonzado.

El doctor solo se limitó a mirarlo, parpadeó un par de veces y luego dió un suspiro muy profundo. “Señor Okumura, lo que le voy a decir va a ser un poco difícil de asimilar pero por favor escúcheme bien.”

Eiji asintió tragando saliva.

“Los exámenes de imagen que le hicimos revelan que actualmente usted se encuentra en estado.”

Eiji frunció el ceño no comprendiendo lo que le decía el médico.

“Si hubiéramos sabido acerca de su condición en primer lugar no se los hubiéramos hecho, pero ya que se llevaron a cabo, nos revelaron que en efecto usted está esperando un bebé.”

No había manera que esta vez Eiji no entendiera al doctor. Eiji se quedó mudo y abrió sus ojos como platos por el shock. ‘Un bebé’ Esas dos ultimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza a repetición.

_‘Un bebé’_

_‘Un bebé’_

_‘Un bebé de Ash’_

El doctor le explicó que él había nacido con el don de concebir. Muy pocos hombres tenían esa capacidad y algunos inclusive morían sin saberlo. Debido a la orientación sexual de Eiji el embarazo se llevó a cabo y ahora se encontraba gestando un bebé de aproximadamente 15 semanas. La pequeña barriguita que sentía no era por lo mucho que había comido esos últimos días, era su bebé.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Inmediatamente sintió miedo, pero al pensar en quién era el padre de la criatura, se sintió tan feliz como nunca antes.

Iba a tener un hijo de Ash.

El doctor le explicó que el dolor que había tenido había sido por el golpe recibido durante el asalto. Una parte de la placenta se desprendió pero para su suerte fue solo una pequeña parte.A partir de ahora tendría que guardar reposo, al menos hasta que comprueben que ya no había problemas con la placenta. 

La familia de Eiji se sorprendió mucho con la noticia, nunca pensaron que Eiji podía tener ese don. Eiji tuvo mucho temor al contarles y estaba listo para escuchar todo lo que le tenían que decir, inclusive estaba dispuesto a mudarse. La familia de Eiji había pasado por tantas cosas que la fortaleció tanto, que aceptaron tranquilamente la orientación sexual de Eiji y prometieron cuidar de él y de su bebé.

Eiji fue muy feliz de contar con el apoyo de su familia. Ahora solo faltaba que el padre del bebé sepa de su existencia.

Ya no podía esperar más, había llegado el momento. Ahora sí, tenía una razón muy fuerte para ir a buscarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unas dos semanas desde que Eiji se enteró que estaba gestando. Mientras guardaba reposo Eiji investigó sobre boletos de avión a New York y planeó un viaje de dos semanas para buscar a Ash. Buscaría a todos sus contactos primero, el estaba seguro de que ellos sabrían dónde se encontraba.

Tenía que decirle a Ash que iba a ser papá.

Por ratos se ponía a pensar en la edad del rubio. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, y el rubio más inclusive. Pero Eiji le aseguraría a Ash que él se haría cargo de todo, que no habría motivo por qué preocuparse.

Los tres estarían bien.

“Estas loco?” Su mamá le decía mientras Eiji se encontraba alistando su maleta. El avión saldría a primera hora en la mañana del día siguiente. “Has olvidado que en ese lugar te dispararon? No solo una pero dos veces?” Su mamá decía con las manos en la cintura. “Casi te mueres en ese país!”

“Mamá tengo que buscarlo y contarle sobre el bebé.” Eiji decía mientras doblaba sus pantalones y los colocaba cuidadosamente en su maleta. “El es el papá y tiene todo el derecho a saberlo.”

“Pero hijo, solo? Como vas a ir solo a un lugar donde casi te matan? Encima en tu estado? Al menos ve con tu tío.”

“Mi tío está muy ocupado y de verdad no sabe nada del paradero de Ash.” Eiji dijo un poco decepcionado.

“Hijo, por favor. Tengo un presentimiento de que este viaje no es una buena idea.”

“Mamá serán solo dos semanas. Ya tengo la autorización del doctor y prometo que me voy a cuidar. No haría nada que ponga en peligro al bebé y tú lo sabes.” Dijo el joven poniendo una mano sobre su crecido vientre de un poco mas de 4 meses.

Su hermana se encontraba sentada en la cama de su hermano sin decir nada, preocupada pero al mismo tiempo serena.

“Prometo cuidarme mucho mamá. No me va a pasar nada.” Eiji dijo sobando círculos en su vientre. Su bebé era lo más importante para él y haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlo.

“Eso espero hijo.” Dijo su mamá sentándose resignada al lado de su hija. “Eso espero.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía tan viva y colorida como siempre. Eiji no podia evitar sentirse entusiasmado, estaba seguro que pronto vería a Ash y que su reencuentro sería hermoso. Ensayó una y mil veces lo que le iba a decir, todo estaría bien.

Como lo prometió, se tenía que cuidar. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a un hotel y descansar un día entero antes de salir a buscar a Ash.

Ya habiendo descansado comenzó su misión. Su primer destino fue Chinatown.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que muchos de los bares que frecuentaban ya no existían. Por un lado esto hizo sentir mejor a Eiji porque significaba que ya no habían tantas amenazas en la ciudad, pero por otro lado sentía que ese hallazgo lo separaba más del paradero de Ash. Una vez en las calles, veía caras conocidas, miembros de la banda de Sing. Sin embargo, cuando él los saludaba e intentaba acercarse, ellos lo miraban con miedo y corrían en dirección opuesta. Por su estado, no podía correr para seguirlos así que optó por seguir buscándolo por los alrededores. Fue a todos los lugares que una vez compartieron, sin éxito.

Pensaba y pensaba dónde podía estar. Eiji ya se estaba preocupando.

Decidió ir a las vías subterráneas de los trenes. Debido a que las entradas eran un poco peligrosas, decidió revisar esa opción al final de tal manera que se podía tomar su tiempo en llegar hasta los escondites mas profundos.

Una vez que llegó, encontró la puerta con llave. La cara de Eiji brilló porque si estaba con llave y había luz adentro, sabía que alguien estaría del otro lado.

Tocó la puerta y dio unos pasos atrás por precaución. Como esperaba, lo primero que vio cuando abrieron la puerta, fue un revolver siendo apuntado hacia su cabeza. Instintivamente posó ambas manos sobre su vientre protegiéndolo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y rezó por que la persona agarrando el revolver haya sido un conocido.

“Eiji?”

Una vez que escucho su nombre abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ya no había ningún arma siendo apuntada hacia él, sino dos rostros muy familiares los cuales recordaba con mucho cariño.

“Bones, Kong! Qué gusto de verlos!” Dijo Eiji muy contento relajando sus manos a los lados y luego sobando con una su vientre.

Eiji primero vio una sonrisa en ambos hombres pero rápidamente desapareció e inmediatamente se tornaron tristes y afligidos.

“Como han estado chicos?” Dijo el joven emocionado.

“Pase Eiji.” Dijo un poco desanimado. “Que hace en Nueva York?”

“He venido a buscar a Ash.” Eiji dijo muy optimista. “Tengo algo muy importante que decirle y esta vez tengo toda la intención de llevármelo conmigo a Japón.” Dijo muy feliz.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron.

“Me tienen que decir dónde esta! Saben dónde lo puedo encontrar?” Continuó muy entusiasmado.

Los chicos lo miraban con mucha pena. Se miraban entre ellos y Eiji pudo notar que ellos sabían algo.

“Donde esta Ash? Por favor díganmelo.” Eiji suplicó.

Los chicos se miraron nuevamente. Esta vez la sonrisa desapareció de los rostros de ambos y los ojos comenzaron a brillarles.

Eiji noto el cambio en ellos, los jóvenes estaban a punto de llorar.

Algo había sucedido.

_Algo le había pasado a Ash._

Eiji sintió escalofríos. Por qué reaccionarían así? Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eiji se esfumó por completo. “Díganme.” Dijo muy serio.

El pelirrojo no aguantó mas y se quebró. Lágrimas empezaron a caer primero de sus ojos y luego de los de su amigo. “Eiji!” El chico gritó entre sollozos mirando hacia abajo cubriéndose los ojos con la flexion del codo.

Eiji lo sostuvo de los hombros con ambos brazos. Algo estaba muy mal.

“Dime por favor dónde está Ash!”

Bones no dejaba de sollozar, Kong puso una mano sobre su espalda intentando calmarlo.

“Tenemos que decirle la verdad.” Kong dijo suavemente.

Eiji sintió como si nuevamente le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el vientre y lo hubieran dejado sin aire. “Qué verdad?” Exigió, no aguantando más la incertidumbre.

“No puedo! No puedo!” Bones dijo desesperado.

“Y si lo llevamos con el?” Kong ofreció.

Los expresión de Eiji cambió por completo. “Si!! Por favor! Vamos! Llévenme con él!” Eiji se puso tan emocionado, al fin iba a ver a Ash. Finalmente lo había encontrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino fue largo.

Tuvieron que subir una colina empinada cubierta de pasto. Eiji tuvo que subir despacio porque su condición hacía que se agite rápido. Sentía que estaba cerca, ya no podía esperar más. Con un último esfuerzo llego a la cima de la colina.

No había nadie.

Lo único que vió fueron dos lápidas al pie de un gran árbol. Desconcertado, se fue acercando a las piedras, una vez lo suficientemente cerca, fue hacia el lado contrario de ellas donde usualmente se encuentran los nombres. La primera que vió tenia el nombre del Griffin Callenreese, Eiji reconoció ese nombre, era el hermano de Ash. Inmediatamente prosiguió a leer la siguiente lápida.

Nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que leería en esa lápida.

_No podía ser._

_No._

_NO._

_‘Aslan Jade Callenreese’_

Eiji sintió que le faltaba el aire. Ese era el nombre completo de su amado Ash.

Sus piernas le hicieron una mala jugada y cayó de rodillas en el pasto al pie de la lápida de Ash. “No. No puede ser. Esto es mentira.” Eiji dijo mientras se aproximó a la lápida gateando. “No, esto es una broma. NO!!!! Ash no está muerto! No puede estar muerto!” Dijo mientras agarraba las esquinas superiores de la lápida buscando alguna forma o prueba de que lo que sostenía no era real.

Pasó sus dedos sobre el nombre de su ser amado en la piedra. Las lágrimas caían por montones. Los amigos de Ash solo se dedicaban a mirar al joven, sentían que si se acercaban y lo tocaban, el chico se moriría de la pena.

Esto era una pesadilla.

No podía ser.

“Por qué está escrito el nombre de Ash ahí?? Él no está muerto!! Él es fuerte! Es la persona más fuerte del mundo! No puede estar muerto!”

Los amigos se acercaron, lo abrazaron e intentaron consolar a un inconsolable Eiji. A grandes rasgos le contaron lo que le sucedió a Ash, Eiji aun no lo podía creer.

Tras unos minutos, una vez que se calmó un poco, Eiji pidió que lo dejasen solo ante la tumba. Los chicos respetaron sus deseos y se retiraron dándole privacidad.

Eiji se acomodó echado de costado en el pasto sobre la tumba del rubio.

“Ash, por qué me dejaste?” Dijo entre sollozos. “Tu tenías que venir conmigo a Japón. Yo te iba a presentar a mi familia…” Eiji cerro los ojos un momento intentando calmarse pero los sollozos salían solos.

“Ash” Eiji luego puso una mano en su bajo vientre. “Vas a ser papá.” Dijo bajito.

Se quedó echado en el pasto llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Eiji se levantó a una sensación extraña en su vientre. Sentía que algo se movía. Abrió los ojos de a pocos ya que se sentían muy pesados por todas las lágrimas derramadas.

Aun de costado, posó una mano sobre su abultado vientre y sintió como desde adentro, su bebé daba golpecitos contra su mano. Eiji abrió los ojos por completo sorprendido.

Su bebe se estaba moviendo.

Ante tanta tristeza, por un momento una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en los labios de Eiji. Ash se fue de este mundo sin saber que sería papá. Y ahí estaba él, echado sobre su tumba, con su pequeño bebé en su vientre dándose a sentir por primera vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando regresó a Japón toda su familia lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

Su tío Shunichi había ido a visitarlo para finalmente decirle la verdad. Él supo sobre la muerte de Ash a penas sucedió pero no encontró el valor y las palabras para contarle a Eiji. Lastimosamente cuando fue a su casa a hablar con él, ya era muy tarde, el joven ya estaba en Nueva York.

Al enterarse del estado de Eiji, a Shunichi no le quedó mas remedio que contarle la verdad a su familia. La madre de Eiji le dió a su hermano una sonora cachetada por haber ocultado algo tan importante. En ese momento estuvieron muy resentidos con él pero en el fondo entendían sus motivos. Su tío tenia la intención de que Eiji se entere de la manera más sutil posible, pero terminó siendo todo lo opuesto.

Al llegar a Japón, a penas Eiji vio a sus padres y a su hermana, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Una vez en los brazos de su madre, éstas fluyeron como si nunca se fueran a acabar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo pasó y Eiji se encontraba ya con 7 meses y medio de embarazo. La barriga que portaba hacía imposible esconder la vida que llevaba dentro y él la llevaba con orgullo.

Todo iba muy bien.

Terminó su primer semestre de la universidad con notas aceptables. Decidió no atender la universidad el siguiente semestre para dedicarse de lleno al bebé. Durante una ecografía el doctor les comentó que ya se podía ver el sexo del bebé. Su familia se moría por saber si su pequeño sería varón o mujer pero Eiji se rehusó por completo a saberlo. Él quería que sea una sorpresa.

Eiji se dedicaba a trabajar desde casa editando algunas fotografías para ciertos clientes y empresas publicitarias. Ocasionalmente salía con su familia a comprar cosas para el bebé. Ya le habían conseguido la cuna y una mecedora para su cuarto. No había día que su mamá o su hermana no lo buscaran para enseñarle la ropita que le habían conseguido o cualquier otra novedad que le hubiesen comprado. El escogía las cosas con poco interés, más pensaba en tener a su bebé sano en sus brazos y en cómo sería su futuro.

Estaba seguro que haría a su bebe el más feliz del mundo, pero aun así había algo que jamás podría darle.

Alguien siempre le haría falta.

Se echó un momento en la cama a descansar y pensativo comenzó a acariciar su abultado vientre.

“Tienes otro papá sabes?” Dijo mirando su vientre con cariño. “Creo que nunca te lo he contado.”

Eiji no era de hablarle mucho al bebé, más lo hacían su hermana y su madre.

“El no supo de tí.” Dijo un poco ido, como con la mirada perdida.“Pero estoy seguro que estaría muy contento por tu llegada.” El pensar en Ash le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. “Si hubiera sabido de ti, seguro hubiera estado acá con nosotros y creo que no me hubiera dejado salir de la casa ni para ir a la tienda.” Dijo soltando una carcajada aun acariciando el sitio donde el bebé había comenzado a moverse. “Quieres que te hable mas de tu papá?” Dijo mirando como pequeñas areas donde se movía el bebé sobresalían ligeramente. “El era joven, pero muy maduro para su edad. Inclusive algunos decían que parecía mayor que yo.” Dijo recordando a su amado con mucho cariño. “Le tocó vivir momentos muy difíciles pero siempre supo salir adelante.” Recordó con recelo.

El bebé dió una contundente patada hacia las costillas de Eiji la cual lo dejó sin aire por un momento. “Au… Parece que serás igual de fuerte él.” Dijo soltando una risa. “Si es así entonces no me tengo que preocupar, verdad?” Eiji sonrió colocando ambas manos en la parte baja de su vientre abrazándolo.

“Vamos a estar bien.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Ya no aguanto más.” Dijo Eiji mientras se apoyaba con las dos manos en el respaldar de una silla mirando al piso y meciendo sus caderas lentamente de lado a lado. Angustia escrita en toda su cara con lágrimas empozadas en sus ojos amenazando con salir.

“Hijo, vamos de una vez.” Dijo su madre posando una mano sobre su hombro. Ella estaba muy preocupada, Eiji llevaba así desde la mañana pero no quería ir al hospital todavía. Él decía que quería permanecer en la comodidad de su casa el mayor tiempo posible pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche y las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas y más intensas.

“Ah!” Eiji soltó un grito. “Me duele!” Dijo entre gruñidos mientras se doblaba contra la silla y flexionaba las rodillas. Eiji no sabía por qué hacía esos movimientos, simplemente su cuerpo se lo pedía. Se apoyó con los codos en el respaldar de la silla poniendo las caderas hacia atrás. “Dios.”

Tras pocos segundos que parecían eternos sintió como sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco indicando el fin de esa contracción. Tomó aire y lentamente se enderezó, apoyándose en la silla con una mano.

Su madre lo veía pálido, sudoroso y agotado. “Hijo por favor, vamos al hospital de una vez, el bebé seguro ya está cerca, tus contracciones son cada vez mas seguidas y más dolorosas. Vamos ya por favor.” Dijo limpiando su frente con una toalla húmeda.

“Un poco más.” Dijo el joven mientras respiraba agotado.

La razón por la que Eiji no quería ir al hospital era porque tenía miedo.

Miedo de que al ver a su bebé y no tener a Ash a su lado, no se sentiría lo suficientemente preparado para criarlo. Miedo de fallarle a los dos seres mas importantes en su vida.

De alguna manera, su casa le brindaba cierto grado de seguridad aunque sabía que la hora de salir de ahí llegaba, y pronto.

Mientras contemplaba su situación sentía como comenzaba ese endemoniado dolor desde su espalda hacia adelante en su abdomen bajo. Cada segundo más y más intenso haciendo que se sostenga nuevamente sobre la silla.

“Oh no…” Eiji dijo ya no aguantando más, soltando finalmente sus lágrimas. El dolor ya era insoportable. De repente, Eiji soltó un grito ahogado, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el vientre. Al mismo tiempo sentía como un líquido caliente bajaba desde su entrepierna mojando su pantalón y el piso.

Si Eiji estaba antes asustado ahora estaba aterrorizado.

“Hijo!” Dijo su madre sorprendida.

Su hermana que estaba sentada en una esquina viendo todo se fue corriendo hacia la puerta. “No! Ya fue suficiente! Rompiste fuente! Ahora sí tenemos que llevarte al hospital quieras o no!” La joven salió de la sala gritándole a su papá que prepare el carro, que ya era hora.

Eiji levanto la mirada buscando a su hermana con la primera intención de detenerla pero él también lo sabía. Sintió las tibias manos de su madre en sus mejillas dirigiendo su rostro hacia el de ella. El rostro de Eiji gritaba miedo, como si tuviera que salir de ahí en ese instante y correr. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que su hijo estaba sintiendo. “Hijo no temas.” Posó un beso en su mejilla y luego lo agarró entre sus brazos. “Serás un excelente papá.” Le dijo al oído.

En ese momento Eiji lloró, aferrándose a su madre con todas sus fuerzas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en el hospital Eiji solamente entró con su mamá. Su hermana y su padre optaron por esperar afuera en compañía del tío Shunichi.

Lastimosamente, Eiji había llegado muy tarde al hospital y ya no le podían poner medicación para el dolor. El doctor le había dicho que ya la mayor parte del trabajo de parto la había completado en casa y que en menos de dos horas tendría a su bebé en sus brazos.

Se encontraba con una bata de hospital yaciendo de costado en su cama sosteniendo la baranda de su cama por su vida mientras sentía como comenzaba una contracción. “Me voy a morir! Ah!” Dijo entre dientes durante la contracción.

“Hijo no te vas a morir, tu bebé ya está por nacer.” Dijo su mamá mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

“Me duele mucho! No aguanto!” Dijo entre sollozos.

“Ya terminará pronto hijo. Ya lo vas a conocer.”

Aproximadamente pasó una hora y Eiji ya había llegado a su límite, de verdad creía que lo siguiente era la muerte. Por un momento pensó que si eso pasaba vería a Ash. Pero rápidamente ese pensamiento se disipó tras considerar lo que su muerte implicaría. Su bebé se quedaría solo y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Una nueva sensación se asentó en él.

Sentía algo redondo y grande muy abajo en su entre pierna, ni siquiera sentía que podía juntar las piernas. De pronto una sensación de pujo se apoderó de el. Era como si sus músculos se contrajeran involuntariamente obligándolo a pujar. A la siguiente contracción, a pesar del dolor, aguantó la respiración realizando su primer pujo. Se sintió correcto así que continuó.

“Eiji?” Su madre notó como la mirada de su hijo se encontraba en un punto fijo concentrado y su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo por el esfuerzo.

Su hijo estaba pujando.

“Eiji espera! Déjame llamar al doctor!” Su madre corrió al pasillo y llamo a personal médico quienes inmediatamente vinieron y encontraron al joven pujando. El doctor puso su mano en la entrepierna de Eiji y en un segundo dio ordenes a su personal para preparar todo para el parto y que llamen al pediatra.

“Ya completó dilatación. A la siguiente contracción puede pujar.”

Eiji no necesitaba que se lo hagan saber, ya lo sabía, lo sentía muy bien. En cuestión de segundos instalaron las pierneras de la cama y acomodaron a Eiji.

Había llegado la hora, por fin conocería a su bebé. Al bebé que Ash y él crearon en una noche llena de puro amor.

Con cada contracción Eiji pujó con todo su ser. Ni los balazos que alguna vez le cayeron dolieron tanto como lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sentía al bebé cada vez mas abajo y cada vez dolía más. Escuchaba al doctor, las enfermeras y a su madre apoyándolo, diciéndole que continúe, que ya no faltaba mucho.

Pero él ya estaba agotado. Ya no podía más.

Al momento que una contracción iniciaba, ya no pudo mas y soltó un grito en vez de pujar. “Siento que me estoy partiendo en dos! Ya no puedo más!” Dijo entre sollozos.

Su mamá rápidamente miró entre las piernas de su hijo y se sorprendió al ver el color del cabello de su nieto. “Hijo, tienes que ver el color de su cabello! Ya no falta mucho, ya está cerca!”

Las palabras de su madre lo trajeron de regreso. Su bebé estaba muy cerca y en estos momentos todo dependía de él.

Él también ya quería conocerlo. Al hijo de Ash.

Eiji tomo aire y con la siguiente contracción pujó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió la cabeza de su bebé emerger de su cuerpo y cómo quemaba. Se detuvo en el momento exacto, el dolor era demasiado y la contracción ya había terminado.

“Dios mío!” Exclamó la mamá de Eiji mientras se asomaba entre sus piernas. Eiji miró un momento a su mamá, tenía los ojos brillosos y con una mano se cubría la boca del asombro y la emoción. “Su cabeza esta afuera! Ya no falta nada hijo, solo un poco más!”

Eiji la escuchaba a lo lejos, se encontraba exhausto. De repente nuevamente sintió ese endemoniado dolor indicando el inicio de una contracción. Ya no podía más. Estaba decidido a terminar con toda esa agonía de una vez por todas. Tomó aire y pujó con todo su ser. Otra vez la insoportable sensación de que se quemaba regresó, pero esta vez fue mas breve. Sus labios emitieron un grito y después de eso el dolor desapareció.

Fue ahí cuando lo escuchó. El llanto fuerte y agudo de un bebé llenó la sala.

La respiración de Eiji se aceleró de la emoción y como si sucediera en cámara lenta, vió como el doctor levantaba a su bebé. La pequeña criatura tenía sus bracitos extendidos y estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

Lo había logrado, había traído a su hijo, al hijo de Ash al mundo.

El doctor puso al bebé sobre el pecho de Eiji y éste ultimo posó sus manos sobre su espaldita con manos temblorosas. Cuando lo miró inmediatamente se dió cuenta del color de su cabello, era rubio dorado como el cabello de su padre. Y su piel era tan clara, no había duda que era hijo de Ash.

“Quieren saber qué es?” El doctor preguntó muy contento.

Ash lo miró expectante y el doctor no necesito una respuesta verbal. Procedió a mirar entre las piernitas del bebé y sin perder tiempo lo anunció a todos los presentes.

“Es una niña!”

Eiji estaba en la cima del mundo. Tenía una hija.

Le dió un beso a la pequeña en la frente y una vez que la abrigaron y la acomodaron mejor en su pecho, pudo apreciar sus características con más detalle.

La bebé era el vivo retrato de Ash. _Idéntica._

El color de su piel, su cabello, la expresión que en este momento tenía en su rostro era una que solo vió en Ash. La bebé se encontraba frunciendo el ceño emitiendo sonidos adorables amenazando con volver a llorar en cualquier momento.

Eiji no lo podía creer.

Finalmente la tenía en sus brazos, se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la bebé con el dorso de su dedo índice haciendo que la bebe gire su carita hacía su dedo. Vió como de a pocos la bebé intentaba abrir sus pequeños ojos. Eiji de repente se tornó serio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su mamá.

“Hijo es hermosa.”

Eiji no respondió. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de su hija.

Una vez que la pequeña abrió los ojos por completo miró a su padre fijamente con esos pequeños ojos color jade, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y después los volvió a cerrar yéndose a dormir.

Eiji la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego la presionó más sobre su pecho como si alguien se la fuera a arrebatar.

Su madre miraba a su hijo con mucha pena. “Hijo, ella es tuya, nadie te la va a quitar.”

“Mama!” Eiji rompió en llanto. “Sus ojos! Tiene sus mismos ojos! Ella es igual a él mamá! Él no me dejó!” Dijo mientras levantaba a la bebe y posaba su rostro junto al de ella.

Su madre sin perder un segundo se aproximo a su hijo y lo abrazó intentando aguantar las lágrimas. “Él y la pequeña siempre van a estar contigo hijo, siempre.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_6 Años Después_

“Papá apúrate! Nos lo vamos a perder!!” Exclamó su hija a varios metros delante de él.

“Ashley espera! No vayas tan rápido! Los abuelitos se han quedado atrás!” La niña se detuvo y miró detrás de su papá a sus pobres abuelos parados tomando un descanso. La niña corrió pasando al lado de su padre hacia sus abuelos. Su cabello dorado que le quedaba a penas sobre los hombros se movía con el viento. Una vez que llego a su lado los tomó de las manos y los jaló hacia la cima de la colina.

“Abuelito vamos rápido! El sol nos va a ganar y vamos a perder el amanecer!!” Dijo la pequeña jalando las manos de sus abuelitos.

El papá de Eiji ya estaba muy cansado, igual su madre.

“Ashley, por qué no llegas tu primero y miras el amanecer por nosotros? Cuando descansemos un poco te daremos el alcance, está bien?” Dijo la madre de Eiji intentando buscar una buena excusa para poder tomar un poco de aire.

“Ya mamita pero apúrate! Se lo van a perder!” Dijo la niña nuevamente corriendo colina arriba. Cuando Eiji sintió que la niña pasaba por su lado no perdió la oportunidad para agarrarla y alzarla en sus brazos.

“Te tengo!”

Eiji miró cómo la niña se reía mientras la lanzaba al aire. Su vestido de margaritas combinaba a la perfección con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes. “Ashley, ni siquiera ha comenzado el día y tienes tanta energía?” Dijo con una sonrisa sosteniéndola aún en sus brazos.

“Es que vamos a ver el amanecer con papá Ash!” Dijo la pequeña acomodándose su cabello detrás de las orejas.

Las palabras de su pequeña le traían tanta felicidad y nostalgia. Puso a su hija de nuevo en el suelo agarrándola de la mano. “Que te parece si vamos corriendo los dos juntos?” Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos verdes de la niña se iluminaron aun mas con los primeros rayos de sol que atravesaban la colina. “Vamos papi!”

Los dos agarrados de la mano corrieron hasta llegar a la cima. Eiji no había estado ahí desde que se enteró de la muerte de Ash.

“Papá llegamos justo a tiempo!” Dijo la niña victoriosa. Cuando volteó su padre no se encontraba mirando el amanecer sino se encontraba mirando una lápida.

Curiosa se acercó a lado de su padre y se agarró de su pierna tímidamente. Eiji posó su mano en la cabeza de la niña acariciando su cabello rubio.

La pequeña luego dejó la pierna de su padre y se acercó un poco más hacia la lápida leyendo en voz alta.

“Aslan Jade.” Dijo y volteó a mirar a su papá con asombro. “Papá es ésta! Aquí está papá Ash!” Dijo señalando la lápida.

Eiji apretó los labios aguantándose las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que venía a visitar la tumba de Ash con la hija de ambos. Los rayos del sol marcaban la sombra de ambos ante la lápida de piedra.

La niña se se acercaba de a pocos hacia la lápida de su padre. “Papá Ash.” Al inicio la miraba un poco confundida, y volteaba a ver a su papá buscando aprobación para acercarse más. Eiji solo la miró y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió. La pequeña nuevamente volteó hacia la lápida y extendió su brazo. “Mira papá Ash! Te traje margaritas!” Dijo la niña poniendo las margaritas en el césped al pie de la lápida. “Espero que te gusten.”

Eiji se encontraba muy conmovido por el cariño de su hija hacia el padre que nunca conoció. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

Cuando a niña volteó, vio a su padre limpiándose la cara y detrás de él, el sol grande y resplandeciente.

“Mira papi! Papá Ash también mira el amanecer!” Dijo la pequeña sentándose al lado de la lapida apuntando con su dedito hacia el sol.

Eiji volteó y en efecto, el sol grande y resplandeciente estaba delante de él, tal cual lo vió un día en compañía de Ash. El sol brillaba tan fuerte, tan bello. Volteó a mirar a su hija y por un momento se asombró.

Por un segundo en ella, vió a Ash. Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Ash estaba con ellos y nunca los iba a dejar.

Nunca lo dejó solo, al menos no del todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Inicialmente este trabajo fue una entrada para el concurso por el aniversario de SweetTamalitos, pero olvidé que lo había escrito y me acordé de su existencia muy tarde.   
> Muchas Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
